Express
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Caleb honestly couldn't concentrate on his job when Hanna was on stage. Burlesque AU. Haleb. OneShot.


_This story was inspired by the movie_ Burlesque, _oh so surprisingly. And the song is Christina Aguleria's._

 _Disclaimer : I very unfortunately do not own any of the characters :(_

 _E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
_ _Ladies no regrets  
_ _E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
_ _Ladies no regrets_

 _It's a passion, an emotion, it's a fashion  
_ _Burlesque  
_ _It'll move you, going through you, so do what I do  
_ _Burlesque  
_ _All ladies, confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it  
_ _Can you feel me?  
_ _Can you feel it?  
_ _It's Burlesque_

Caleb Rivers had been working at _Code Red_ for a while now, and he was good friends with all of the girls who worked there. Sure, he could admit no problem that he found each and every one of them insanely attractive—except for Alison DiLaurentis who was a completely rude bitch and didn't really get on with anyone. But he had never made a move on any of the girls, and he had never actually felt anything more for the girls than brotherly love and friendship.

But then there was Hanna Marin.

And hell, did he feel more for her than friendship.

He could barely take his eyes off her, which caused a lot of problems for him when they were working at the same time, and he was meant to be mixing drinks.

"Yo, Rivers!" Came a call from the end of the counter as he was washing up the glasses from the nights work. He turned to see Hanna, now wearing leggings and an oversized hoodie, changed out of her flamboyant and exposing outfits that she wore when she was on stage. "Buy a girl a drink?"

"Bar is closed, blondie," Caleb told her with a smile as he put down the glass he had just finished soaking and wiped his damp hands on tee towel. Despite his words, he grabbed the bottle of vodka from one of the multiple tiny freezers under the bar and pulled a clean shot glass of the shelf. He filled the class and slid it over to her. Hanna picked it up and threw it back, wincing as it burned down her throat and then handed it back to him.

"You think you can give me a ride home?" She asked, tilting her head to one side, her hair falling over her shoulder as she studied him.

"You don't ask for much, do you?" Caleb joked and she shrugged with a grin, her pearly white teeth peeking out through the glossy pink of her lips. "I need to finish up here, and then I can drop you off."

"It's a date," Hanna winked at him before turning on her heel and walking over to where a couple of the other dancers were talking. Caleb tried not to get too distracted by the way she sashayed her hips from side to side and twist her hair around her finger, but before he knew it, he was completely enraptured and was being snapped out of his thoughts as Gabriel Holbrook jabbed his elbow into his side.

"Wh-what?" He blinked at his fellow bartender and tried to resume a straight expression.

"You're not fooling anyone, bro," Gabriel smirked as he handed him a couple of the bottles that were left on the counter. "Your kind of completely in lust with her."

"Oh, no, no, no," Toby Cavanaugh grinned, appearing behind Caleb and slinging an arm around his shoulder. "He's not in lust. He's in love." Caleb snorted and rolled his eyes but didn't disagree with what his friend was saying. "He doesn't want to lease this model. He wants to buy."

"You're both full of shit," Caleb grunted as he grabbed the last of the shot glasses from the drying rack and put them away. Toby and Gabriel were about to continue when he grabbed his jacket from the bar behind him and slipped it on. "Hanna! You ready to bounce?"

"Sure thing," Hanna grinned over her shoulder before reaching down to grab her bag off the ground. It had been happening more frequently, these rides home, and Caleb honestly didn't mind. Hanna loved getting on the back of his bike, and Caleb loved it when she wrapped her arms around his waist and flattened her body against his. He gave her his spare helmet, and she buckled it under her chin before climbing on behind him, tucking herself against his body perfectly. It was just after three in the morning, and the streets were almost completely empty. It only took them a couple of minutes to get over to Hanna's apartment, and when she got off, the warmth that came from her touch was immediately gone. "You wanna come in for a drink?" She asked, running her fingers through her long blonde hair and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Uh," Caleb chewed down on his lower lip as he thought about it before shaking his head. "Nah, better not," he threw a smirk over at her. "Wouldn't trust myself after a few drinks alone with you."

"Maybe that's the point," Hanna raised her eyebrows at him cheekily and Caleb felt a wave of heat through his body that he quickly tried to push it down.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," Caleb told her, effectively ending their conversation, and revving the engine of his bike. Hanna shot him a pout but gave a wiggle of her fingers by way of goodbye and headed toward her house. Caleb tightened his helmet, but he didn't pull away from the curb until she had unlocked her front door and walked inside. He only lived a few blocks over from her, but they had never had much to do with each other outside of work. They had only been working together three months, but that was enough for Caleb to decide that Hanna was the kind of girl that he needed to get to know better.

* * *

The steady thump, thump, thump of the bass was so vibrant it almost shook the walls of the club and the glasses that were stacked high on the bench. Caleb was mixing cocktails for an older man who was there with his wife as Hanna swung her hips seductively side to side on the stage. His hand jerked sideways slightly as one of the other girls, Samara Cook, ran her fingers lightly up Hanna's back and then the two girls looked at each other, pulling at the strings that were holding up the glittery dresses. The older man on the other side of the counter let out a laugh as he looked over his shoulder to where the two girls were now only in barely there white underwear and bras.

"Not something you get used to, aye, son?" He asked him, and Caleb blinked, his cheeks pinking slightly at being caught.

"Not really, sir," Caleb replied with a tight smile as he slid the drink over the counter. "That's eleven-fifty." The man paid and left with his wife to go and find a table in the crowded club. The saucy Lana Del Ray came to a finish and the stage went black, applause erupting from the audience. The girls would be rushing around to grab their clothes before heading backstage, and Caleb had to bite his lower lip at the idea of an almost naked Hanna.

"Yo, Caleb! Your turn for a break!" Gabriel called out from the other end of the bar, and Caleb threw down the tee towel that was slung over his shoulder before grabbing a bottle of water from one of the fridges. He headed down the end of the bar and pushed open the fire exit door. It was just after twelve, and while most of Rosewood residents would be in bed, there was still a lot of night life in the city. There were taxis driving up and down the main street, and there were club goers stumbling along the footpath. Caleb lit up his cigarette and put it in the corner of his mouth.

"Bum a light?" Came a voice from behind him, where Hanna was now leaning against the large fire exit, a cigarette in her hand.

"It's a disgusting habit for such a pretty girl," he teased her lightly as he handed her his lighter.

"It's a disgusting habit for a such a gorgeous boy," she mocked back with a smile as she took the lighter from him. She lit up the end of her cigarette and put it in the corner of her mouth, taking in a long drag and filling her lungs with smoke. "I feel like maybe you and I need to get together sometime..."

"Oh yeah?" Caleb raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," Hanna smirked. "I feel like we could have fun."

"Fun, aye?"

"Are you gonna answer every statement I have with a question?"

"No," Caleb grinned lazily at her, but didn't offer up anything else.

"You don't think we could have fun?" Hanna tilted her head to the side as she let out a stream of smoke from the corner of her mouth. Caleb dropped his cigarette and stubbed it out the toe of his boot and then looked over at her. The gorgeous blonde was wearing a tiny black dress with a red leather jacket, her legs bare and her cleavage on display. His eyes skimmed over her, letting his tongue drag along his lower lip as he studied him with clear appreciation in his eyes. The heat in his eyes sent a spike of arousal through Hanna, and she shifted form foot to foot.

"I think we could have a lot of fun," Caleb agreed, the smirk on his face not helping the heat that Hanna could feel in her underwear.

"Then why have you turned down every opportunity to come home with me?" Hanna asked, stepping toward him and tilting her head to the side, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder and her gorgeous blue eyes baring into his. Caleb closed the distance between them so that their bodies were only an inch between them and lifting his hand to run a finger down the side of her face. Hanna couldn't even take in a breath as she stared up at him, and he traced her lower lip before shoving his hands back in his pockets.

"I have a feeling that you're the kind of girl that a lot of guys try to take home," he said quietly. "And you're so much better than that." He gave her one last smile before pulling open the fire exit and going inside. Hanna frowned down at the ground, the cigarette burning out in her hand before turning around to look after Caleb, confusion clouding her pretty features.

* * *

"Okay, girls, come on! Pick it up! 1 2 3 4! Kick, swing, twirl..." CeCe Drake shouted out to the girls who were dancing on stage. There were four of them up there; Alison, Hanna, Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields, wearing tiny shorts and sports bras and sneakers. CeCe was clapping her hands to the beat as they practiced their new routine. They had been rehearsal for almost five hours now, and finally Alison stormed to the edge of the stage and glared down at CeCe.

"We've got this down, can we just finish already?" She snapped, and CeCe glared back at her, the distaste between the two girls clear.

"You're sloppy," CeCe gritted out. "And your ass is wobbling all over the show!" The two of them started shouting at each other, which was normal for them, and by the end of the night they would both be drunk and CeCe would be down on her knees in front of Alison in the employees toilet. Hanna, Spencer and Emily took the opportunity to walk over the corner of the stage beside the velvet curtain and to grab a drink. Caleb and Toby were at the club as well, doing inventory and getting ready for the night ahead of them. Spencer bounced over to the bar and rested her elbows on the slick wood, making eyes at her boyfriend.

"You two are so disgustingly in love, you know that?" Caleb commented with a curl of his lip, and Toby laughed and jabbed him in the side.

"You're just all stingy because you're so disgustingly in love with Hanna, but you're too pussy to do anything about it," Toby grinned, reaching over the counter to plant a wet kiss on Spencer's mouth. Caleb grumbled under his breath and pulled the fingers as he picked up a crate of wine and took it out the back. Toby and Spencer laughed as Toby circled around to the other side of the counter and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Caleb started unpacking the four hundred dollar bottles of wine, safely tucking them into the wooden rack.

"So you're not going to take me home —to my place or yours, I'm guessing," came Hanna's voice behind him, and Caleb turned around so that he could see her properly. "So where are you gonna take me then, hm?"

"Well, first I think you need to take a shower, before we go anywhere," Caleb grinned as he looked her over. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, blonde tendrils curling around her neck and sticking to her sweaty forehead. She barely had any make up on, and what little he had put on had probably been sweated off, but somehow she still managed to look better than every other girl out there. She was only wearing a sports bra, which was also soaked in sweat, and Caleb had to force himself not to look any further down, to follow the the trickles of sweat sliding over her toned stomach.

"What? You don't like me like this?" Hanna joked, waving her hand at her body.

"I prefer that girls end the night sweaty, rather than starting like that," Caleb replied with an upturn of his lips.

"Oh, so we are going to have fun then?" Hanna winked and Caleb couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Not when I see something I really want," she cooed back and Caleb felt a shiver run through his body at the way her eyes skimmed over him. He finally nodded.

"Okay," he said. "I'm off tomorrow. What about you?"

"I'm working, but I finish at eleven, just on the short shift," she told him.

"That's works. Okay, I'll pick you up. We can go out for dinner, catch a late movie...See how it goes," he said. Hanna smiled and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Sounds utterly PG," she teased.

"Nothing wrong with PG," he shot back with a smirk. Hanna looked at him for a long moment before shrugging and nodding.

"Okay, it's a date," she suddenly turned around at the sound of CeCe screaming out her name. "I'll see you tomorrow." She shot him one last, mouth watering smile before turning around and jogging back into the main part of the club and toward the stage. Caleb watched her go, hoping that his adoration wasn't completely obvious.

* * *

Caleb showed up half an hour early to Color Red, because, well, sue him, he loved seeing Hanna on stage. Marilyn Munroe was pumping out of the speakers, and six girls were on stage, arms wrapped around each others waists as they dipped low and sashayed their hips from side to side. They moved in perfect harmony, but Caleb never got over how while they were all dressed similarly and moved exactly the same, Hanna glowed and stuck out from the other girls.

"Thought this was your night off," came the voice of Anne Sullivan and he turned around to see the owner of the burlesque club. Caleb smiled, crossing his arms over his chest before looking back at the stage where the girls had now all separated from the long line they had been in. Hanna was at the front, alongside Alison and Aria Montgomery, the three girls turned around so their backs were to the audience, swinging their asses out before dipping down low and kneeling on the ground, opening their legs for the audience. She was wearing a purple sequined leotard and that was cut high and left little of her ass to the imagination. "Something going on there?"

"Uh," Caleb licked his lower lip nervously, not sure if there was something co worker relationships that he wasn't aware of. The song ended as all girls turned their torso's around to shoot seductive smiles over their shoulders. "Yeah," Caleb finally said. "I hope so." Anne nodded, a small smile on her face as the club erupted in applause as the lights all dimmed on the dancers and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You better not hurt that girl," she said. "She's worth every minute of your time."

"Don't you have to say that about all your girls?" Caleb asked with a smile. Anne smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. But a couple of them are downright whores, they're just good dancers," Anne grinned and Caleb laughed. "But Hanna, and those are three girls that she spends time with, they are good girls. They're sweet and funny and loyal, and you hurt her and you won't need to worry about what I'll to your job. You'll need to worry about what I do to your manhood." And with that, she was walking away, Caleb looking after her with a horrified expression on his face.

He waited at the bar for her, carefully only drinking chilled water because he didn't want his mind affected in any way by alcohol. It was about ten past eleven when Hanna came out in the main room of the club, Emily at her side. She was wearing jeans, a grey singlet and a light colored cardigan, her face now wiped clean of make up. When she spotted Caleb, she smiled widely and made her way over, saying goodbye to Emily over her shoulder.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey," Caleb smiled as he got off the leather bar stool and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "You ready to go?"

"I'm ready to go," Hanna confirmed with a nod. Caleb put his hand to her lower back as he guided her out of the club. Caleb caught a couple of jealous looks from men they passed on their way out, and he couldn't stop the smile that crossed his lips as they walked out the front door.

He knew that he was with the prettiest girl there.

Caleb hadn't been lying. He kept the whole thing PG. They had dinner at a tiny, hole in the wall Italian restaurant that he had stumbled over when his mother had come into the city a few months ago. He was pleased with the fact that Hanna didn't just buy something like a salad, he liked that she stole some of the garlic bread from his plate, acting as though it was something they always did.

Afterwards they went and saw _Antman_ , and Caleb made a mental note to never challenge her when it came to Marvel trivia, because she was bouncing around in her seat talking about some Infinity movie that was coming out in a couple of years and it made her sound like a downright nerd.

And so much more attractive.

He drove her home afterwards, on the back of his bike, and just like he had promised, he never entered her house. He walked her to the front door and kissed her on the cheek goodbye.

"Just on the cheek?" Hanna asked with a flirtatious smile. Caleb licked his tongue along his upper lip and the smile dropped off her face as she tracked the movement. He closed the distance between them and Hanna felt her back hit the door as his hand came up to cage her in. This time when he touched her face, he cupped her jaw, and brought her face up to his. Caleb's lips pressed hers firmly, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue as he forced her harder into the door. The kiss only lasted about half a minute before he was pulling back and brushing her hair away from her face. Hanna's eyes were still closed as she let out a long breath. "That was better than on the cheek," she mumbled.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow," Caleb murmured, backing away from her with a smile. When she opened her eyes, they were glued to his figure until him and his bike disappeared around the corner.

* * *

So maybe he was a little bit in love with her.

Hanna swung her hips to the side, a long lacy skirt giving away peek-a-boo looks at her long legs and the leotard she was wearing, silver and sparkling against her ass.

And maybe they hadn't meant in the most conventional way.

She was a glorified stripper, practically an exotic dancer, just she never actually took _all_ her clothes off.

He was a lowly bartender.

But seven months later of dating, they were moving in together, and he never got sick of seeing her move.

He had kept his word though; he never went into her room when she was still living with Emily. They never slept together until they moved in with each other.

Caleb chewed down on his lower lip when Hanna spun around, looking through her through her thick eyelashes. She sought him out with her blue eyes, a smile spreading across her pretty, porcelain face as Christina Aguleria pumped out of the speakers in the corners of the room.

She danced perfectly, between Emily and Spencer, looking completely gorgeous with her fluffed up, curly hair, the black and white leotard and the bright red lips. When she song ended, Caleb couldn't help but clap with the audience. It was almost twenty minutes later before she bounced over to him, dressed in a simple black dress and a cropped, white leather jacket. Caleb finished serving his customer before coming over to the edge of the bar and leaned over to kiss her on the mouth.

"Christina Aguleria? That's pretty cliché," he teased her. It was a new song that they had been practicing for the past couple of weeks, and even though he was teasing her about it, it was a hot dance.

"Yeah, well," she shrugged. "You know what else is cliché?"

"What?"

"They way I feel about you," she smirked at him and he rolled his eyes and let out a laugh.

"You hearing birds whistling?"

"Singing," she corrected him and he laughed again. He leaned in close to her, cupping her face softly and ghosting his thumb over her cheek bone.

"Then it's a good thing I feel the same way," he murmured, before sealing his words with a kiss.

 _Let me know if you guys enjoyed it :)_


End file.
